User blog:YazzyDream/Straw Hat's Separation Serial - How Their Experiences Changed Them
Straw Hat's Separation Serial - How Their Experiences Changed Them There's been a rather silly (imo) uproar since Episode 454 because of Sanji's new Okama lifestyle. Even though I think it's fairly obvious he'll be back to normal by the time the crew meet up back together again. There's probably something about Kamabakka Kingdom that makes everyone that sets foot there flamboyant or something. There's no way Oda would've built up Sanji as a woman-lovin'-flirt for nothing. In the mean time, I think everyone ought to enjoy it. (Personally I find it hilarious.) *Since watching said episode I've been wondering more what these experiences will do to contribute positive changes in the crew. With Sanji I think he'll learn that not all women really deserve the way he generally treats females. They aren't all ladies with "pure hearts." Honestly, it's one of Sanji's major flaws. Kalifa could've seriously killed him back in the Enies Lobby Arc. And those Okamas seem pretty strong, so he'll probably learn some Okama Kenpo. *Robin's is fairly obvious. Tequila Wolf started getting built at the end of the Void Century, so she'll find out some new info/dig up some Government secrets. And when the Revolutionaries come to free the slaves, maybe she'll meet Dragon? (and Sabo?) *I'm still a little unsure about Usopp, but it mostly has something to do with becoming a "Brave Warrior of the Sea." Meeting Heracles was a big tip off, since Heracles is arguably the bravest hero in mythology. So he may learn a thing or two fighting those man-eating plants, and generally things from that dangerous forest. *Chopper's in a fairly exotic island (not that Usopp isn't) but perhaps he'll find some more herbs and medicines on his quest to cure all the world's ills. In the Episode 454 he seems to be doing just that. Finding that plant that could be used to help stomach sickness. *Nami's arc is probably my favorite, just because you can clearly see she's learning all these skills concerning the weather. She was already a natural navigator, but she hasn't had any real... hm... training. So now she gets to polish her skills while getting some new equipement that can help her become a better fighter. That Wind Knot with her Clima-Tact looks like it can be a formidable weapon. Who knows what other things she can bring to the crew. *I have no clue what Brook will do. He's writing a new composition.... and, yea, I've got nothing. Maybe something about the Longarm Tribe? Maybe they'll fight Scratchman Apoo in the future, and Brook will be helpful there? *Zoro! His arc is the least informative I think. All we've got so far is Perona and that mysterious shadow on the cover of Chapter 560-- a swordsman. So Zoro may just train and fight that shadowy figure. Thinking about Kuma's question: "Where would you go to for a vacation?" the only answer I can come up with that Zoro could possibly answer with is: "A place I could train to become the World's Greatest Swordsman." Or something along those lines. *(Edit, added after I realised I forgot!) Franky, obviously something mechanical and genius from Dr. Vegapunk. Maybe he'll find some Government secrets as well! *I don't think I need to explain Luffy since we've all been following along with his journey. The only thing I can add is that Luffy may come out of this whole experience (not only a lot stronger) but more serious. He was the only Straw Hat that hadn't experienced personal loss prior to the Marineford Arc (that we know of.) So I think this will really change how he views the World Government. I know he'd already declared war on them back in CP9 Saga, but I'm not really sure that he knew what that really entailed. Regardless, the Government made a major mistake upsetting him. Ahh, I'm so excited! This really gets my heart racing! What do you think? Have you got any theories on how the crew will grow? Category:Blog posts